


100 Word Wolfstar Drabbles : 2020

by Samunderthelights



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles & Ficlets : 2020 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent Challenge, Bittersweet, Christmas, Community: adventdrabbles, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Nightmare Before Christmas References, Short & Sweet, Sirius Black Lives, Sirius Black as Padfoot, Slice of Life, Wordcount: 100, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27817780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights
Summary: A collection of 100 word Sirius x Remus drabbles.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Harry Potter Drabbles & Ficlets : 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016857
Comments: 14
Kudos: 20





	1. You always used to love the snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Happy?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [Advent Drabbles](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/), using the photo prompt for Day 1.

Remus is standing in the doorway, a loving smile on his face as he watches the beautiful black dog playing around in the snow. He’s running around, jumping at the falling snow, his bark excited.

But then he comes over to Remus, who kneels down and wraps his arms around him, before kissing the top of his head.

“Happy?” he laughs, he dog replying with a happy yap. “You always used to love the snow when we were younger.”

The dog licks his cheek, before running off again, Remus watching him, the smile never leaving his face.

“Merry Christmas, Padfoot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> samunderthelights.tumblr.com
> 
> Photo prompt used for this drabble.  
> 


	2. The Truth About Santa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for [Advent Drabbles](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/), using the photo prompt for Day 4.

“What’s on your mind?” Remus asks, when he sees Teddy quietly staring at Santa, who is on the couch, sniffling, his face a feverish red.

“Sirius is sick too,” Teddy says. “You don’t think…”

Remus tries to keep a straight face, but on the inside he is panicking, because is this the moment his son realises the truth about Santa?

“Does Sirius know Santa? Are they friends?”

“Maybe,” Remus laughs, as he locks eyes with his husband, who is trying to hold back a coughing fit.

“He kind of looks like Sirius too… do you think they’re brothers?”

“Who knows?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> samunderthelights.tumblr.com
> 
> Photo prompt used for this drabble.  
> 


	3. The Happiest Place On Earth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [Advent Drabbles](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/), using the photo prompt for Day 6.

“Do you think they like it here?” Lily laughs, as she joins Remus.

They look over to their boyfriends, who are running around in the snow. They have Minnie and Mickey Mouse ears on their heads, Sirius is wearing a thick Christmassy Mickey Mouse scarf, James wearing the matching Donald one. They look like children, young, happy, without a care in the world.

“I’d say so, yes,” Remus chuckles, his heart warming when Sirius shows him a happy grin. “I suppose it’s true what they say.”

“What do they say?” Lily asks.

“It really is the happiest place on earth.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> samunderthelights.tumblr.com
> 
> Photo prompt used for this drabble.  
> 


	4. A Terrible Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for [Drabble Zone](https://drabble-zone.dreamwidth.org/), using the prompt 'Tears'.

Remus can’t stop the tears falling from his eyes as Sirius steps up to him. The last time he had seen him, Sirius had disappeared through the veil. Seeing him again, alive and well, it makes him feel like he has woken from a terrible nightmare. Like someone has turned the light back on after he has been forced to live in the dark for years. Like someone has finally put his heart back into its place.

“Is that really you?”

“It’s me,” Sirius whispers, as he takes him into his arms. “I’m not going anywhere ever again, my love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/


	5. Christmas Wish For Santa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for [Advent Drabbles](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/), using the photo prompt for Day 13.

“They’re going to know it’s me,” Remus grumbles, scratching his itchy wig.

“After this year, just give them this,” Sirius laughs, before opening up the laptop. “Ready?”

Remus nods, Sirius already calling in, before ducking out of sight.

“Hiya!” Teddy smiles, as he appears on the screen, the kids there with him.

“Santa!”

The smile on Remus’ face grows big as he watches his grandkids on the screen.

“What is your Christmas wish for Santa?”

“To see our granddads this Christmas.”

Remus’s heart warms, as an excited Sirius gives him the thumbs up.

“I think we can make that happen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> samunderthelights.tumblr.com
> 
> Photo prompt used for this drabble.  
> 


	6. Champagne Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for [Advent Drabbles](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/), using the photo prompt for Day 17.

“Ah, champagne.” Sirius grins, as he crashes down on the couch with Remus. “What’s the occasion?”

Without waiting for an answer, he picks up a glass, before chugging it down in one go.

“You…” Remus sighs, shaking his head. “Really?”

“What?”

“Did you notice anything?”

“No?” Sirius shrugs, looking down into the empty glass. “Should I have?”

“The ring?” Remus grits through his teeth, Sirius only now noticing the romantic setting, it dawning on him what the occasion was. Is.

“Oh… sorry?” he chuckles embarrassedly. “I’m sure it’ll appear again sometime soon.”

“Charming,” Remus laughs.

“Can I still say yes?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> samunderthelights.tumblr.com
> 
> Photo prompt used for this drabble.  
> 


	7. Why are there bats in our tree?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for [Advent Drabbles](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/), using the photo prompt for Day 20.

“What’s this? Why is our tree topper a bat?” Remus asks, a confused look on his face as he stares at their Christmas tree, which looks like it comes straight out of the town of Halloween.

“It’s an angel!” Teddy grins. “I saw it in a movie!”

“Did you let him watch The Nightmare Before Christmas?”

“No?” Sirius asks, a sheepish grin on his face. “Maybe?”

“Look, dad!” Teddy says, pointing out the smaller bats hidden all throughout the tree.

“That’s… great!”

“Aww,” Sirius laughs, as he pulls Remus into his arms. “Cheer up, love. Don’t be an Oogie Boogie!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> samunderthelights.tumblr.com
> 
> Photo prompt used for this drabble.  
> 


	8. Eggnog Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for [Advent Drabbles](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/), using the photo prompt for Day 29.

Remus’ favourite Christmas isn’t one he had spent with his family. His favourite memories not those of presents, or the songs that could be heard in the halls of Hogwarts.

No, Remus’ favourite Christmas was one he had spent in bed, too weak to join the Hogwarts festivities. When Sirius had brought him eggnog, and they had spent the rest of the night together in bed, talking about everything and nothing.

Even now, eggnog brings back the memory of that night, and for a moment it will bring back his best friend.

For a moment it will make him forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> samunderthelights.tumblr.com
> 
> Photo prompt used for this drabble.  
> 


End file.
